Crazy in love with you
by MargaretElizabeth
Summary: This is what I'd like to see happen in the finale. Arby fans should love. I'm bad at summarys... just rr please!
1. Chapter one: Love hurts you

A.N. I don't own the show ER, or any of the people from it. So please don't sue me. Enjoy.  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
John Carter rolled over onto his side to see what time it was. It read 8 o' clock exactly on the alarm clock, with the big red digital numbers glowing. They stared at him. He punched the top of it, trying to stop the alarm from going off like a bomb.  
  
He had a shift from midnight to 4:00 a.m. He had gotten 4 hours of sleep. But, 4 hours was about the most he had gotten in the last couple days. He was working a lot more shifts at the hospital so he could take a couple weeks off when the baby was born, and to spend with Kem.  
  
He rolled out of bed and started getting ready. He was meeting Kem at the Chicago air-port at 9:15. He told her he would be there, at the gate, waiting for her. This seemed to make her happy, to him it seemed. They had talked through computers for the past couple months while Kem was in Africa, with a web cam so they could see each other. It seemed like every time John saw Kem, she was bigger and bigger. He smiled at the thought. Everything that was happening to him was fast, but it made him happy that he was finally getting everything he wanted.  
  
----------.----------  
  
Abby looked in her fridge. All she had was wine, soda, and bottled water. She didn't feel like anything. She grabbed the bottle of old, old wine. Carter had gotten this for her on her last date. She had stored it and kept it ever since. She just couldn't seem to bring herself to throw it away. If she did, it would be like it was actually the end. It held so many memories for her and Carter. She couldn't believe that he had just gone to Africa, after she was begging him not to. Then, he slept with that . . . That, that Kem.  
  
Abby hated Kem.  
  
Yes, so she didn't know Kem. But, so what? Abby was sure she was a pretty nice woman. But Carter shouldn't have hooked up with her. Carter should have just said 'no' when Kem asked him to dance.  
  
Okay, so Abby didn't know how they met or what happened to cause all of . . . this to happen. But that's how she imagined it happened in her head.  
  
She put the bottle of wine back in the crisper, shut it, took out a bottle of water, and closed the fridge. She wanted to forget everything that happened. She wanted to forget everything all the memories. But the thing she wanted most was simple:  
  
She wanted things to go back to normal, where there was no Kem, and Carter & Abby were a couple, who were in love. Wait, no.  
  
Abby was still in love with Carter.  
  
Yeah, that's it.  
  
A.N. Please review. Say anything you'd like, if you hate the story, tell me you hate it, etc etc. Thanks!!! Love my readers. 


	2. Chapter two: Leaving plus two

A.N. I have no experience with medicine. All this is coming from watching years of ER. So if I get something wrong... again, don't sue me. And again, I don't own anyone from ER. Please R&R. Love my readers.  
  
Carter glanced through the endless crowds of people. Was it possible just to find the one person in all these crowds? He thought it was impossible. Then, he got himself proved wrong.  
  
"Kem! Kem, over here!" He shouted, grinning and waving to his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey, John," She greeted, grinning back at him, and wrapping herself in a quick hug.  
  
"How do you feel?" John asked, fighting through the crowds to get Kem and him both back into the parking lot into his Jeep safely.  
  
"Like crap," She answered. "But that's okay. I'm having a baby. My baby. Our baby. I mean, it's a great thing."  
  
"The feeling is great."  
  
Carter nodded to Kem and helped her get in the Jeep.  
  
Carter knew about every single body pains Kem was going through now. Being a doctor for so many years, you catch on. Any answer is simple and just common sense, whether you're a doctor or not. As you get heavy; backaches. In the first couple months of pregnancy: morning sickness. The list goes on and on.  
  
He had to work a shift late that night, at 9:00. He was going to spend all day and some of the night. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. They hadn't discussed when, or if Kem was going back to Africa. But John assumed that she was going back some time or another.  
  
"When are you due?" John asked Kem as they were fighting to get out of the parking lot.  
  
"Two weeks. I told you that before," Kem chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry, there are so many due dates in the ER that I get them mixed up," He apologized to Kem.  
  
----------.----------  
  
"Abby, we need you. ER trauma coming in," Dr. Carrie Weaver shouted to her in the lounge.  
  
"I'm not on for another ten," Abby said back.  
  
"You are now. Come on."  
  
Abby sighed and dumped her fresh coffee down the sink. Apparently, it was impossible to enjoy a half decent drink around here, she thought unhappily to herself.  
  
"What do we have?" She took control of the gurney and helped push as she took a history and did everything needed.  
  
"It hurts!" The little girl cried.  
  
"History?" Abby asked.  
  
"9 year old, car crash between a semi-truck, family is behind us."  
  
"I know it hurts, sweetie. I'm Abby. I'm going to take care of you and you'll feel better soon, I promise."  
  
"Okay," She answered, as she looked like she was trying to crack a smile at Abby and all the strangers around her. "I'm Ella."  
  
"Ella. That's a pretty name. You know, one of the doctors' daughter's name is Ella," Abby said to the girl, smiling. They got to the room. Abby ordered nurses to do things.  
  
Suddenly, the girl wasn't talking to Abby anymore.  
  
She wasn't screaming.  
  
Her eyes were shut.  
  
"Ella? Ella?!" Abby screamed. "Argh. Pulse?"  
  
"5."  
  
"Argh. Bag her."  
  
The nurse lay out the kit. Abby struggled to see the cords, but finally did. "I'm in."  
  
----------.----------  
  
"When do you think I'll have the baby?" Kem asked John, as they were sitting together, arms wrapped around one another, on Carter's new sofa. "I mean, if it's not on my due date."  
  
"Soon," He answered.  
  
"I hope."  
  
"I'm gonna pour us some more coffee," Carter announced and got up from the sofa, going into the kitchen.  
  
As he was pouring some into the two mugs, his pager went off. He sighed and glanced at it, thinking he knew what it was. Sure enough, he did. It was the ER. He picked up the cord phone and started dialing.  
  
"Hey, Jerry, it's Carter. What happened?"  
  
"We need you. Chen has to get off early and we're swamped," Jerry explained.  
  
Carter sighed. He had to do this. But, he didn't want to leave Kem! "I'll be there in a half an hour." He slammed down the phone, carrying the two coffee cups to Kem.  
  
"Missed you," She said.  
  
"I missed you, too. Kem . . ." He started. "I got paged for the ER. They need me. One of the main doctors's had an emergency and they're swamped. I'm so sorry. I'll be able to get off early tomorrow; we can spend the day together then."  
  
Kem looked hurt for a second. She then turned to him and started nodding. "Okay."  
  
"I'm sorry," Carter apologized.  
  
"Oh, it's . . . okay. Go."  
  
-----------.----------  
  
"Abby! We need an ultrasound in 8."  
  
What she hated most. Ultrasounds.  
  
Well, not always. She had actually been quite fond of them before Kem got pregnant and Abby had to do ultrasounds on her. An ultrasound can change your whole life . . .  
  
"Abby!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Then she saw Carter in the corner of her eye. "Carter? I thought you weren't on until tonight."  
  
"I'm not. I got paged to come in. Did Chen leave already?"  
  
"Err, no. She's in curtain 5."  
  
"Then why did I need to come in?!"  
  
"She's sick," Abby answered, grabbing a chart, studying it, and putting it back.  
  
"Oh." There was a short pause. "I wish someone would have told me that before I made an idiot out of myself."  
  
"Haha, don't worry about it. I gotta go. See ya later."  
  
----------.----------  
  
Kem studied the walls of the mansion. She had only been in here once and that was with John telling her where everything was. She was completely lost. She needed to find the bathroom and she needed to find it now. She squeezed her two legs together. Finally, she found a door. If she could fit through the small doorway, she'd be okay.  
  
And she did.  
  
She studied the floor and walls, like she had done in the hallways. Green and white tile . . .  
  
She walked back into the family/living room, where her and John had been laying on the sofa just an hour ago. She sat down. As soon as she did, a rush of pain went through her whole body.  
  
"Stupid morning sickness, it's 4:00 in the afternoon, for the love of--- "Then she remembered it was earlier in Africa. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom again. She had to go slow. She hated walking so slow. Then, when she was in the middle of the hallway, the pain came back. Except stronger. She screamed.  
  
Was she going into labor?  
  
No . . . She couldn't be. Her due date wasn't for another two weeks. Plus, her water didn't even break!  
  
Wait.  
  
Or did it?  
  
She cussed under her breath. She felt her knees buckle and her legs give out. She tried to steady herself by leaning against the wall. It was no use. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She fell to the floor, screaming. Everything went black.  
  
----------.-----------  
  
"Yeah. Dad. Yeah. I'll be right there. Don't worry. I'll be there." John slammed down the phone and sighed.  
  
"Carter, there's an emergency coming in, we'll need--- what is it?" She asked when she saw his face.  
  
"My mom was in a car crash. My dad just told me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought your parents were divorced."  
  
"They are, but they still keep in contact. Can you get someone to cover for me? I have to go."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He grabbed his coat in the lounge quickly and headed for the exit.  
  
"John!" Abby called. "I'm really sorry about your mom. I hope she's okay. And congratulations about Kem."  
  
Why is she just telling me this now? Carter thought to himself silently. He nodded back to Abby and hurried out into the busy parking lot. 


	3. Chapter three: Whatever happens, happens

"---- So just take this once a day and you'll be fine in about two weeks," Abby explained to a patient.  
  
"Abby, we need you!" Malek yelled. "There's a woman in labor."  
  
Abby sighed and went to the gurney coming in. "Hi, I'm Abby, I'll--- Kem?"  
  
"Hi," Kem managed to say between breaths, her screams full of pain.  
  
"Contractions?"  
  
"Every 2 minutes and 30 seconds," An EMT answered for Abby.  
  
"Call Carter!" Abby shouted to Jerry as they were passed him. She had to shout it back through the hallway, probably disturbing half the patients.  
  
"Kem I'm---"  
  
Kem's eyes suddenly were shut.  
  
"Kem?" Abby shook Kem. "KEM? KEM?! ARGH, take her to the trauma room," Abby directed.  
  
"She's crashing," Sam told Abby.  
  
"Order a blood gas. What's her pulse?"  
  
"0 over 80," Sam answered.  
  
Abby ordered a few more tests and directed the nurses what to do.  
  
"Get an ultra sound--- She's crashing!!!" Abby cussed under her breath. "Get the crash cart, charge to 200. Clear."  
  
"Sinus tact."  
  
"Okay, the ultrasound."  
  
She examined Kem. Something was wrong. "Call surgery!"  
  
"What do you need?" Neela came in, Morris by her side.  
  
"I have the blood gas," Morris said, handing it to Abby.  
  
"I can't take it right now. What's it say?"  
  
"Uh, well, nothing, except that your little patient here has a grand total of 6 pain killers in her system."  
  
"WHAT?" Abby thought of what to do for a second. "Stay here, call me if anything happens. I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you going?!" Neela yelled back. Abby didn't answer.  
  
"Jerry, did Carter call back?"  
  
"No. I paged him and called him on his home phone and his cell, he didn't answer either."  
  
She didn't respond to Jerry and ran back to the trauma room. "Did anything happen?" She asked.  
  
"Nope," Morris answered.  
  
Dr. Coburn and Dr. Corday came right after Abby.  
  
----------.--------- They had taken Kem up to surgery. Still, no one had gotten a hold of Carter yet.  
  
"Hey, Abby how's Kem?" Morris asked her when Abby was studying a few charts at the main desk.  
  
"I don't know how she is."  
  
If she hadn't stopped herself from talking, she would have told Morris she didn't care how Kem was. But, that was the truth. Not because Kem was a bad person, or anything. Abby would probably like her if she got to know her. And if Kem didn't steal the one person she ever really loved her in her whole life.  
  
But, no, that was too much to ask.  
  
She slammed down her charts, all except one. It was her little girl Ella from that morning.  
  
"Hi, sweetie, how do you feel?" Abby asked, walking into her room.  
  
"Good. This is my mommy and daddy," Ella introduced.  
  
"Hi," They both said at the same time, offering their hands for Abby to shake. "Thank you so much for saving our daughter."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome, it's just my job," Abby joked, starting to laugh.  
  
"Abby, Kem's crashing up in surgery," Jerry announced.  
  
"Page Carter again!" Abby yelled, taking off in a run for the elevator. "I'm sorry, it was very nice meeting you. HOLD THE ELEVATOR!!!"  
  
When she was waiting to go up four floors, thoughts raced through her head. Why was she doing this? Kem's life was in Abby's hands.  
  
It was a selfish thought.  
  
But, could things go back to the way they were with Carter and me if I let Kem die? She asked herself silently.  
  
No. I can't think like that. It's my job as a doctor to save and help people in any way possible. Even though she stole Carter from me, does that mean she deserves to die? No. Whatever happens, happens.  
  
Abby put on her breathing mask and entered the operation room. It almost shocked her to see what she saw. 


End file.
